


解除变形的最佳方式

by pamblue



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamblue/pseuds/pamblue
Summary: ……当然是kiss啦！黑魔x召唤，清水向。
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Summoner | SMN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)





	解除变形的最佳方式

美好的一天从清晨开始。  
柔和的日光穿透玻璃反射到天花板上，又在熟睡的脸庞上落下斑驳的光影。黑魔的生物钟一直很准时，他醒来，看着浮动的光线发了一小会呆，随后慢吞吞地坐起身。尽管同为魔法师，可他的同居人显然缺乏良好的自制力，遇到感兴趣的课题经常废寝忘食。在没有讨伐任务的日子里，黑魔只好负责起了一日三餐。  
早餐是将坚果掺入面团中烤制而成的甜品，以及表面漂着一层发泡奶油的咖啡。  
精心制作的料理已经端上了餐桌，那个熟悉的身影却没有出现。睡过头了吗，黑魔摇摇头否定了这个想法。即使前一天晚上再怎么熬夜，召唤也从来不会错过自己准备的早餐。他会睡眼惺忪地下楼，然后在萦绕鼻端的香气中一下子打起精神，双眼也会瞬间充满了神采，让黑魔觉得付出很有意义。  
身体不舒服？他开始有点担心，甩了甩手上的水珠走上楼去。  
他敲了敲紧闭的房门，没有回应，但是仔细去听的话似乎有一种布料摩擦的声响。他再次敲门，奇怪的声音很快停了下来，随即换成了爪子抓挠木板的噪音，不大却很急切。  
总不会是宝石兽在捣乱吧？黑魔满心疑虑地开门走进去，扫视四周，不见召唤的身影。两人的房间格局相似，可是使役蛮神之灵的另一人相对而言要随性许多，凌乱的摆设让他一时之间没能发现有什么不对劲的地方。  
黑魔并没有在空气里闻到血的气味，然而看不到对方依然让他产生一丝不安。  
地板上散落着一些衣物，确实是召唤平常穿的，但他人呢？正忐忑着，他忽然听见细微的叫声，有什么东西在衣料堆里挣扎。  
将纠缠的布料层层揭开，黑魔吃惊地看到一只绿宝石兽正趴在底下，沮丧地蜷缩成一团。召唤有好几只宝石兽，红的绿的黄的。据他所知，这些小家伙一旦离开主人太远就会还原为以太，是不是说明召唤就在附近？不知为何，心中突然多出一个大胆的猜测。  
他试探着叫了召唤的名字。  
绿宝石兽抬起头望了黑魔一眼，找到救星似的猛地扑进了后者怀里。

绿宝石兽——现在是召唤了，小小的爪子拿不动羽毛笔，黑魔跟着走到院子里，看着他在铺满细沙的地面上一笔一划艰难写字。大概是因为还未适应的缘故，动作显得有点不协调。这幅笨拙的模样很可爱，操纵冰火的魔法师却出于某种谨慎的心理并没有开口。  
一定是昨晚的术式出了差错。  
黑魔点头：“要怎么做？”  
秘术是一门研究生命奥秘的艺术，黑魔对此了解不深。如果谈及破坏和毁灭，他算是行家里手，可眼前的状况超出了自己的能力范围。他抹平沙上的痕迹，等待对方继续书写。  
召唤看起来好像在思考，最终还是泄了气接着写下去。  
我也不知道会发生这种意外，目前还没想出解决的方法。不过，或许你可以帮忙问问我的兄长？他——沙面上写满了字，绿宝石兽停了下来，漆黑的瞳仁看向黑魔。他心领神会擦去那些歪歪扭扭的字迹，看着对方继续动作。  
——在利姆萨.罗敏萨的梅尔凡海关工作，是一位学者，如果是他的话应该能帮上忙吧？  
“好。”黑魔听他说过家人的事情，站起来拍了拍身上不存在的尘土。  
今天是坚果糕和浓缩奶油咖啡，他想起对方还没吃早餐，于是补充了一句。绿宝石兽的眼神一下子变亮了，柔滑的身躯紧贴在小腿处绕了绕，紧接着窜进了屋里。黑魔心满意足跟在后头，看着召唤局促地停了下来，一副想跳又不敢跳的样子，恍然大悟——桌椅对现在的他来说太高了。  
如何形容绿宝石兽给人的感觉呢？无疑非常矛盾，摸起来好似上等的天鹅绒，冰冷的触感又与真正的宝石相仿佛。红宝石兽则相反，冬天到来的时候会被召唤不由分说塞进怀里说是帮忙取暖，当然了，对方现在的模样比较适合夏季……  
总之，他把绿宝石兽抱上了餐桌。  
虽然很难从外表上看出来，但其实黑魔的烹饪水平相当不错。山地小麦粉制成的面团十分柔软，牦牛奶和黄金蜂蜜的加入让它多了几分甜美的气息，再掺入扁桃和胡桃加以烤制，用不了多久整个屋子便会充满诱人的香味——而且，烤好后的坚果糕口感棒极了。他看到召唤迫不及待地一口咬下去，然后顿住了。  
“怎么了？”  
黑魔连忙去看，惊讶地发现对方的牙齿嵌在了蓬松的蛋糕里，以至于完全动弹不得。他拾起坚果糕，小家伙也跟着被提了起来，恐怕是召唤此生最尴尬的时刻了。  
他用黑豆似的眼睛可怜巴巴望着黑魔，果不其然看到对方脸上露出淡淡的笑意。黑魔向来表情贫乏，无论面对怎样的危险都能保持游刃有余，即使敌人的攻击近在眼前也只会从容不迫开启魔罩。从另一个角度说，能换来他的笑容，没准称得上是自己人生中的辉煌成就？  
黑魔将坚果糕一点点撕成容易入口的小块，他叼起一片，注意力全在那双好看的手上。

时至傍晚。  
不能看书，不能做实验，实在是太无聊了。召唤趴在毛毯里，没趣地翻了个身，毛绒绒的长耳朵耷拉下来，令他总有种说不出的古怪感觉。话说回来，因为搞错了魔纹的术式变成宝石兽什么的，他从未想过会发生在自己身上。  
下午的时候黑魔给学者写了信，有邮差莫古力帮忙的话，差不多也该收到回信了吧？  
门开了，黑魔抱着洗得干干净净晒得松松软软的被子走进来，瞥了他一眼，将手里的东西一下子堆到床上。召唤还没来得及反应，铺天盖地的纯白就充斥了整个视野，全身上下皆被温暖的寝具所覆盖，一股阳光的气息扑上他的鼻尖。他蹭了蹭被子，心中突然涌起一种快乐的情绪，童年时期的记忆在脑海里变得鲜活，忍不住在厚重的被子底下钻来钻去。  
黑魔伸手隔着被褥揉揉他的头，用一句话让他停下了动作：“学者回信了，你要看看吗？”  
当然要看了，他急切地想要从被褥里爬出来，可是乱成一团的布料没那么容易对付。黑魔看他历尽千辛万苦终于挣扎出半个脑袋，递过去一封信。召唤一口咬住，跌跌撞撞钻进被窝里准备阅读。没过几分钟他再度钻出来，将满是咬迹和抓痕的信封还给了黑魔，假装没有看到对方嘴角上扬的弧度。  
他以前笑的时间加起来也没有今天多。  
对方揭去封蜡，抽出信纸平铺在床上，绿宝石兽的双眸顿时被点亮，趴在前面逐字看下去。黑魔陪他一起看，偶尔低头注视着他，一如观察自己饲养的、心爱的小动物。  
洁白的信纸上爬满了学者行云流水的笔迹，先是幸灾乐祸地嘲笑了召唤一通，紧接着好奇地询问变成宝石兽是什么体验，智力会不会逐渐向宝石兽靠拢……多多少少体现出了同为秘术师的好奇心，在召唤看来和废话相去不远，甚至还有一种冒犯的感觉。视线转移到下一页，学者终于从专业角度出发，详细阐述了自身的看法——在他看来，召唤眼下就和中了敌人的变形术差不多，谁还没有一个不小心被变成河童、小鸡、青蛙的经历呢？  
只要静待时间流逝，迟早会有解除的一天。如果等不及的话，请个假来帮你康复也不是不可以。学者如是写道，末了补充一句：还有一种偏方，我想你肯定听说过。  
黑魔注意到召唤的表情开始变得不对劲了。  
这是一个在艾欧泽亚流传已久的童话……不同的地区，故事的版本也会随之改变。在萨纳兰，是吃下继母赠予的毒苹果，陷入长眠的公主被路过的王子吻醒；在黑衣森林，是被黑女巫所诅咒，在荆棘中沉睡的公主被路过的王子吻醒。在两兄弟出身的拉诺西亚，则是变成青蛙的王子被公主的亲吻解除了魔法。  
想要变回来吗？找个人接吻就对了，个人强烈建议你找自己的同居人试一试。  
……这都是什么歪理？如果他不是绿宝石兽，现在早已是双耳通红。他轻轻叫唤着，试图向对方解释自己并没有多余的想法，发现对方一瞬不瞬地望着他。黑魔弯起好看的眉眼，睫毛的边缘闪烁着夕阳最后的余晖，蓝色的双眸里仿佛同时容纳了星辰与海洋，只消一眼就能让人坠入其中。  
“你想试试吗？”  
声音也是悦耳的，比任何时刻都温柔许多。  
召唤着了魔一样点头，看着那张英俊的脸靠近自己，突然抬起一只爪子，不知道是想要拒绝还是想要表达别的意思。看到小家伙抬起前爪，黑魔也伸出手，让毛茸茸的小爪子搭在掌心。冰凉自两人接触之处传来，再化为暖流缓慢地流淌至心里。  
他们对视了片刻，召唤望着他的脸，将另一只前脚也放了上去。黑魔会意地握住，他低下头，轻轻吻了一下绿宝石兽的嘴。

变回来了。  
学者的话居然是真的。  
短短的一天内，召唤经历了太多事情，即使到了现在也有种转不过弯来的感觉。柔软的触感依然残留在唇上挥之不去，他躺在床上回味着余韵。  
下次还能和黑魔接吻吗，可不可以找个机会把两个人的房间打通……奇奇怪怪的想法层出不穷，他终于感到一丝疲惫。在摇曳的灯影下，意识逐渐变得模糊。  
等一等，他突然清醒过来。  
必须连夜写封信给学者，让讨厌的家伙不要过来打扰他的二人世界。


End file.
